


Always there for you

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Caring Wally West, Depressed Dick Grayson, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Wally, Sad Dick Grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Dick is depressed and Wally is there for him.





	Always there for you

Dick was off, he was having a bad day and Wally knew right away. He could just feel it as soon as Dick entered the room.

Wally remained silent as he watched Dick slowly enter and sit down on the couch without saying a word to anyone in the cave. He then looked at the others and noticed how none of them seemed to noticed that Dick was in the room, this both angered and sadden him.

Wally looked back over towards his best friend, his boyfriend, his soul mate. Dick had his sunglasses on, covering his eyes from everyone. His hands were within his lap as his played with the hem of his T-shirt.

The air felt tight and Wally just knew something was up and he couldn't take it any longer. He got up and slowly approached Dick. He stood next to for a second, just taking all of him in before he sat beside him. Dick didn't even more or look over at him, and this worried Wally a bit. Dick never ignored him.

Wally sat next to him, almost close enough to have their legs touching, his emerald eyes were fixated on Dick.  
Dick then sighed and slightly looked over at him for a moment before turning his gaze back down to his hands in his lap.

"Rob?" Wally questioned in a whisper but before he or Dick could say or do anything M'gann began talking in the kitchen. She wanted to go out to the beach. Soon everyone agreed and Wally turned to look back over at his best friend.

Dick's shoulders were slumped and he seemed even more down.

"Wally, would you like to join us? Oh...and of course you too Robin" said M'gann as she flew over with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course..." Dick whispered and Wally looked down at him and frowned.

She was looking directly at Wally and he didn't like how the team seemed to be ignoring Dick today and well lately if he thought about it.

"Umm....I think I'm gonna stay here, with Robin" he said and saw Dick look up quality at him.   
"He seemed surprised by that." Thought Wally.

"Oh, okay" M'gann now said sadly ad flew to get ready for the beach. Kaldur walked over and laid his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"If you're sure my friend" said Kaldur and Wally nodded his head.  
Of course he was sure, why wouldn't he be?

The team soon left to enjoy themselves outside on the beach. Wally looked back over to where Dick was but he was no longer sitting there.

Wally got up quickly and turned around to see him sitting at the countertop in the kitchen. Wally slowly walked over towards him.  
Wally stands on the other side and just stares at Dick, waiting for Dick to say or do something but he doesn't.

Dick suddenly lays his head down upon his folded arms. His shoulders begin to shake, and if you weren't watching him closely you probably would have missed it, but Wally did not.

Wally reaches over at takes one of Dick's hands and pulls it out so it's closer towards him, causing Dick to sit up.   
He slowly raises his head and looks up at Wally, who then snatches his sunglasses from his face.  
Dick quickly looks down and closes his eyes tightly, hoping that Wally didn't see his eyes but full well knew he did.

"Dickie?" Wally asked him but Dick didn't want to look up, to face everything.   
"Please look at me dude." Wally begged him. Dick sighed and finally looked up at him.

His red, puffy eyes met concern filled green ones along with his red nose from all the crying he has done lately.  
Wally's hand squeezed his fingers in their grasp. Wally quickly ran over, using his speed and pulled Dick to his feet.   
Wally reached out and cupped Dick's face, Dick lean into the touch and slightly closed his eyes.

Then, all of a sudden he moved and threw his arms around Wally.  
One of Dick's hands snaked around his neck while the other was pressed against his shoulder, balling up his t-shirt as he buried his face in the crock of Wally's neck.

Wally quickly wrapped his arms around Dick and squeezed him, pushing their bodies closer together. Wally bit his bottom lip as Dick shook and cried into his shoulder.

Wally began rubbing circles on his back and closed his eyes. He hated, really hated seeing his best friend like this. It broke his heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry....I'm s-sorry" Dick kept repeating over and over again working himself up more. Now he was sobbing and his whole body was shaking. Dick's grip around his neck tighten suddenly.

"Shhh...it's okay." Wally said but Dick viciously shook his head 'no'. His breathing had now become uneven and coming in and out too fast, he was pretty much hyperventilating.   
"Shhh....." Whispered Wally in Dick's ear.

Dick's legs were shaking so badly, that they felt like Jello and could no longer support him.  
He fell to his knees, pulling Wally down with him, causing Wally to hold on tighter to him.

Wally sat down on his knees and pulled back from Dick, to get a good look at him. He was a mess. Tears were just pouring out of his magnificent blue eyes. His eyes were redder now on with his nose.

Wally reached forward and cupped his face. He looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes silently asking him, what was wrong?

Dick at first tried to explain, tried to talk in between his sobs but he couldn't speak. Wally sighed, he felt sad for Dick.  
"Something must be terribly wrong if he is upset this much, but what?" Wally thought.

Dick seeing that Wally was waiting for answers, decided to give him some. He knew right now that he couldn't say it so he had to show him. He scooted back from Wally and his touch.

He clearly saw that Wally took it the wrong way and he quickly shook his head, telling him it wasn't that. Wally then silently nodded his head and kept his eyes glued on Dick.

Dick inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly and closed his eyes, readying himself.  
He slowly let his hand move down to the edge of his long sleeve t-shirt and began pulling it back, revealing his deep, dark secrets.

Wally's gasped as his eyes widen. Without much thought he reached out and took Dick's wrist in between his hands. He looked up at Dick and saw more tears within his eyes.   
Then he looked back down at Dick's wrist, gently rubbing his thumb over a few scars.

As he continued to hold into Dick's wrist, even when Dick began to panic, pulling away from him. Wally didn't let go, not for one second. He was here for him, always. His green eyes landed on bright red cuts, indicating that they were fresh, just made recently, probably right before he came to the cave.

Wally then let go of his wrist and pulled Dick into his lap and into a tight, warm hug. He closed his eyes as tears weld up in his eyes.

Dick's face was pressed into his chest as he quickly began to talk, most of his words muffled, but Wally heard him loud and clear. Dick continued to talk and cry. His breathing and crying picked up once more and Wally quickly picked Dick up Bridal Style and dashed off to Dick's bedroom.  
After a bit, Dick finally managed to calm down.  
Wally now sat on Dick's bed, with Dick leaning his back into his chest, fast asleep.

He had one arm wrapped around him, holding onto Dick's hands, while his other hand was in Dick's dark ebony hair.  
He closed his eyes and finally allowed the tears he has been holding in fa down his face.

"My poor baby bird. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. It's going to be okay, it has to be. I-I can't lose you. You are my world Dick, you mean everything to me, even if you feel not enough, worthless, useless, unimportant, nothing. You are my everything.  
I still can't believe he's suicidal. I get it, I do. Especially after everything he has been through but still, I never thought.... He must have had a panic attack last night, having those suicidal thoughts. My poor birdy, I love you so much and I'm going to do my best to prove myself worthy enough to call you the love of my life. I'm going to show you so much love and happiness for...I need you. I need you so much. And I am always going to be there for you, no matter what." Thought Wally.

He glanced down at Dick's sleeping form and gently kissed his forehead, doing it as easy as ever trying to not wake him up.  
Then he leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

"I love you Dick* Wally whispered as he drifted off to sleep with Dick safe within his protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *if your are wondering how wally came to the conclusion that dick was suicidal, it's when Dick is muttering into Wally's chest. Dick is telling him about this feelings and thoughts and how the night before he strongly had the thought to jump.*
> 
> P.S. thanks for reading!  
> #AlwaysKeepFighting  
> #StayStrong


End file.
